La malédiction de Cinabre
by Abao
Summary: Cinabre est prisonnié de la nuit. Errant dans sa geôle depuis plus de 3000 ans, le cristal cherche une raison de vivre. Et si la réponse se trouvait là-haut, sur les Six Lunes?
1. Chapter 1

Il n'y avait sur la Terre qu'un immense océan, sur lequel était posée une unique île, grain de poussière à la surface des flots. Sur cette minuscule alcôve épargnée par les grands cataclysmes, se développait une toute nouvelle forme de vie: les Gemmes. Au nombre de 28, chacune se voyait attribuer un rôle au sein de la communauté. Médecin, sentinelle, artisan... Leur petit monde s'organisait surtout autour de la défense. Car il y avait, perchée sur les Six Lunes qui ornaient le ciel, une menace sans pareil pour le Gemmes: les Séléniens.

Du haut de ses 300 ans, Phosphophyllite ignorait tout, ou presque. Le plus jeune cristal du groupe, doté d'une maladresse sans égale et d'un corps particulièrement fragile, n'était pas bon à grand chose, sinon à s'attirer des ennuis. De tous, il était le seul qui n'avait jamais trouvé son rôle au sein du groupe. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. La seule chose que le jeune cristal n'ai encore tenté était le combat, activité auquel le Maître s'opposait fermement. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, Phos était monté sur la colline pour lui parler, à _lui_. Lui, l'ermite que tous craignaient. Lui qui s'était enfermé dans sa solitude depuis bien longtemps.

Cinabre haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Et donc… tu veux que je t'aide à rédiger ton encyclopédie, c'est ça?

Phos hocha vivement la tête. Ses courts cheveux turquoises ondulèrent en scintillant au soleil.

-Je croyais t'avoir déjà dis non.

-Oui, mais cette fois j'ai une super idée! insista Phos.

-C'est non.

Le cristal au cheveux rouge fit volte face.

-Quoi? Mais… Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce sera toujours plus agréable que ce que tu fais actuellement, non? Allez, quoi! Cinabre! Écoute-moi!

Le plus jeune attrapa son bras avec vivacité et tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour l'arrêter. Un craquement familier résonna, puis quelques miettes rouges dégringolèrent dans l'herbe, reflétant la lueur vive du soleil. Une longue zébrure rouge s'était dessinée en un éclair, striant le bras de Cinabre de bas en haut.

-Idiot, lâche moi! Tu vas me briser!

Phos retira aussitôt sa main, confus. Visiblement, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. Mais après tout, c'était compréhensible. Avec sa dureté de 3 et demi seulement, Phosphophyllite faisait partit des cristaux les plus fragiles du groupe . Presque toutes les autres gemmes pouvaient le briser. Tous, sauf Cinabre, car avec une dureté de 2, il était encore plus friable.

-Tu sais bien que je suis plus fragile que toi.

-E-excuse moi.

-Allez, rentre voir le maître avant de provoquer une autre catastrophe.

La gemme vert d'eau hésita quelques secondes, déconcerté par l'attitude si froide de son interlocuteur, puis sa mine s'assombrit. Déçu, il s'éloigna, disparaissant peu à peu derrière la pente de la colline.

Cinabre le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout en bas et se mette à longer la plage, puis tourna son regard vers la mer, au dessus de laquelle flottait une lune. La pâleur de l'astre semblait irréelle en ce jour particulièrement lumineux. Cinabre le fixait de ses yeux rouges avec insistance, comme s'il lui lançait un appel à l'aide. Mais la pâle sphère demeura silencieuse. D'autre aurait béni ce calme ensoleillé qui régnait depuis quelques jours. Mais pas lui. Il soupira. Depuis plus de 3000 ans qu'il errait sur cette maudite île, les Six Lunes n'avaient jamais voulu de lui.

Maussade, il descendit la colline à son tour. Puis il chuchota pour lui même : "_Qui sait, peut-être qu'un Sélénien m'emportera aujourd'hui._"

Mais aucune tâche noire ne s'étendit à l'horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

-Donc… Phos est venu te voir?

C'était la nuit, seul quelques lanternes éclairaient encore le large couloir de la résidence. Rutile sortit une petite boite métallique de l'un de ses innombrables placards et descendit du tabouret sur lequel il était monté.

-Oui, murmura Cinabre en hochant la tête.

-C'est drôle, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait peur de toi.

-Je le croyais aussi.

Le médecin s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de Cinabre et ouvrit la boîte métallique qui contenait une sorte de colle très liquide. Il en badigeonna le bras de son patient à l'aide d'une tige en bois, puis recolla méticuleusement chaque éclats qui s'étaient détachées de son bras. Le silence oscillait entre les apostrophes discrètes du médecin et les réponses mélancoliques de son interlocuteur. Comme d'habitude, Cinabre n'était pas très bavard. Chacune de ses phrases refermaient petit à petit les portes du dialogue, jusqu'à ne laisser que l'option du silence lourd et vide de sens.

On ne le voyait presque jamais dans les couloirs de la résidence où séjournaient les gemmes. Sa nature particulière l'en empêchait. Son corps produisait une sorte de venin particulièrement nocif qu'il diffusait autour de lui sans contrôle. Alors, tout les autres l'évitaient. Et lui aussi les fuyait. Le malaise qui s'installait lorsqu'il errait parmi eux lui était devenu insupportable. Il préférait se limiter au stricte minimum. En l'occurrence, il était venu faire réparer son bras endommagé avant de repartir pour sa patrouille nocturne.

Le médecin s'était muni d'un petit pinceau rond et saupoudrait de poudre nacrée la fissure qu'il venait tout juste de recoller.

-Puisqu'on en parlait, lança Rutile, le plus naturellement possible, tu crois que Phos a avancé dans son travail? Pour tout t'avouer, je le vois mal écrire une encyclopédie.

L'érudit du groupe avait une certaine nonchalance et un calme qui lui conféraient une sorte d'aisance pour communiquer avec les autres. Il était l'un des seuls à parvenir à briser le silence qu'imposait la présence de la gemme rouge.

-Non, en effet. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ai fait grand chose jusqu'à présent.

Rutile esquissa un sourire.

-Hier, je l'ai vu ramené une grosse larve rose dans sa chambre. Il prétendait qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec nous.

Faussement songeur, il croisa les bras et passa une main sur son menton, comme pour faire semblant de réfléchir.

-Il a peut-être perdu la boule. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je l'ausculte, tout compte fait...

Puis, il se leva pour ranger la boîte métallique dans l'un des nombreux rangements de l'un des nombreux placards.

-Voilà, c'est terminer! conclus t-il en s'époussetant les mains. Si tu as besoin de te faire soigner à nouveau, repasse me voir.

Cinabre se leva à son tour. Un unique au revoir s'échappa de ses lèvres de pierre, puis il quitta l'immense bâtisse pour retrouver le calme morne et solitaire de sa colline.

La lumière doucereuse des lunes accompagna sa marche noctambule, jusqu'au matin. Les éclats de mercure liquide qu'il laissait flotter autour de lui reflétaient et amplifiaient la faible lueur astrale tel des miroirs pour le maintenir éveiller. Toutes les gemmes avaient besoin de lumière pour vivre. Il était le seul à pouvoir subsister la nuit grâce à ce poison qu'il secrétait. C'est pourquoi il montait la garde, quand le soleil déclinait. Tout semblait lui démontrer que son destin était de rester engager sur le chemin de la solitude. Une solitude immuable, car les gemmes ne pouvaient pas mourir.

Voila pourquoi il souhaitait si fort que les Séléniens l'emportent. Mais aucun habitant des Lunes n'avaient jamais voulu de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Une perle de givre effleura sa joue. C'était l'aube et les premiers flocons de l'année commençaient tout juste à chuter. Cinabre avait vu ce spectacle des milliers de fois. Mais malgré tout, la beauté ingénue de ces morceaux de givre flottant dans le ciel l'émouvait toujours, d'une certaine manière.

Dans la résidence, la plupart des gemmes se préparaient à hiberner. L'hiver, la lumière était trop faible pour leur permettre de subsister. Ainsi, chacun s'affairait à aménager la résidence. Certains accrochaient de longs draps devant les ouvertures, d'autres installaient d'énormes édredons dans le grand hall, à même le sol, et Béryl rouge s'occupaient de coudre des tenues pour assurer un élégant sommeil à tous.

Observant d'un œil distrait toute cette agitation, Cinabre traversa le grand hall et monta l'escalier, jusqu'au bureau du maître. En entrant dans la grande pièce, il aperçu son imposante silhouette se découper en ombre chinoise devant le fenêtre. Le maître était le seul à avoir un physique différent des autres gemmes. Il était le plus imposant de tous, majestueux dans son long manteau noir.

-Maître Vajra, vous vouliez me voir?

À l'écoute de ses pas, le maître se retourna, dévoilant son visage aux traits sculptés. Une austère sérénité habitait ses yeux.

-Cinabre. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment te portes-tu?

-Pardonnez moi. J'ai été absent bien trop longtemps.

Vajra soupira, un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, réduisant un peu la distance qui les séparaient.

-Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudrais si tu voulais hiberner avec nous cette année.

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

Cinabre se renfrogna, les poings serrés. C'était comme ça tout le temps. Chaque hiver, il allait se pelotonner au creux d'une falaise, loin du dortoir confortable où reposaient les autres. Soudain, il sursauta. Le maître venait doucement de poser sa main ganter sur sa tête, en un geste affectueux. Sa voix calme et grave souffla quelques mots.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger cette solitude.

Cinabre ferma les yeux, sentant la blessure en lui se craqueler à nouveau. Une forte émotion semblait vouloir déborder de son corps, d'un moment à l'autre.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je détruis tout ce qui m'entoure.

Une goutte de mercure brilla au coin de son œil droit. Il l'essuya rapidement du bout du doigt.

-Maître, j'étais simplement venu vous dire que je ne dormirais pas cette année. Ma décision est prise.

-Dans ce cas, murmura doucement Vajra, prend soin de toi, Cinabre. Et reviens nous.

Aucune réponse ne s'en suivit. Cinabre ne pouvait tout simplement plus parler. Le désarroi qui le submergeait menaçait de faire se déverser des flots de mercure dans toute la pièce. Il se contenta de reculer de quelques pas, tête baissée, avant de faire volte face et de quitter la pièce, accablé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le froid s'était déjà bien étendu sur l'île et l'hiver paisible avait à moitié enterrer la résidence sous une épaisse couche de neige. Les hauts murs blancs du bâtiment se fondaient presque parmi les flocons.

Cinabre marchait dans la neige, non loin de la bâtisse où reposaient ses confrères, lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette svelte se découper sous le ciel givré. L'ombre portait un uniforme blanc, de la même teinte que ses courts cheveux qui scintillait sous le soleil morne.

-Antar?

Le susnommé se retourna. Ses yeux effilés s'écarquillèrent subtilement sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Oh, Cinabre. Tu ne dors pas.

Le ton d'Antarcticite ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de sa phrase. C'était bel et bien une affirmation. À croire que cette situation lui était habituelle.

-Non, pas cette année, répondit Cinabre.

La gemme blanche haussa un sourcil circonspect.

-Tu as le droit de te reposer, tu sais? Je peux très bien m'occuper de l'hiver seul.

Cinabre tiqua. Pour lui, la phrase d'Antar sonnait comme un reproche à l'égard de son impuissance. Cinabre se savait inutile. Après tout, aucun Séléniens ne venait jamais en sa présence. Mais c'était un supplice à chaque fois qu'on le lui rappelait.

-Non. Je reste, c'est comme ça.

Un court silence s'installa. Antar le fixait de ses yeux glacial et majestueux.

-Comme tu veux…

Il s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans la lueur éclatante de la neige. Cinabre le fixa sans ciller, jusqu'à que la gemme blanche soit suffisamment loin pour se fondre dans le décors. Une sorte d'agressivité sirupeuse, semblable à de la jalousie, habitait son regard. Au fond, Antar et lui n'était pas si différent. Tout deux solitaires et prisonniers, l'un de la nuit, l'autre de l'hiver. Car tout comme le venin de Cinabre le contraignait à vivre loin des autres, la constitution d'Antarcticite ne lui permettait de vivre qu'à la saison froide.

_Non_, pensa Cinabre. _La comparaison s'arrête la. Lui et moi, on ne pense pas pareil. Lui, il se bat encore._

Un jet d'encre éclatant en plein ciel le sortit de ses pensées. Une tâche noire. Pas pour lui, malheureusement. Les Séléniens devait en avoir après son comparse. Aussitôt, il se mit à courir. Cet entêté d'Antarcticite aurait sûrement du mal à venir à bout d'un si grand nombre de Séléniens.

Et puis ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'exaucer son souhait, de se faire emmener là haut, sur les Lunes.


	5. Chapter 5

Une pluie de flèche fendit l'air. Antar balança son arme devant lui, tranchant de sa lame les projectiles avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Mais les flèches étaient trop nombreuses et l'une d'entre elles heurta son poignet gauche, faisant voler son avant-bras en éclat. Les restes de sa main dégringolèrent dans la neige en petits cristaux éparses, scintillant à la lumière du soleil. La gemme eut à peine le temps de lâcher un juron qu'une nouvelle salve de flèche fondit sur lui. Il plongea sur le côté, les esquivant presque toutes, à l'exception d'une seule qui lui trancha la cheville droite. Il se réceptionna en une roulade sur le côté, son épée fermement tenue dans sa main droite. Malgré son corps qui s'effritait à chaque assaut, son regard avait toujours la même dureté.

Antarcticite n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Il grimpa sur un rocher légèrement en hauteur et se propulsa dans les airs, le plus haut que sa jambe émiettée le lui permettait. D'un mouvement leste et gracieux, son épaisse lame dentelée trancha le corps fantomatique d'un Sélénien. La créature nébuleuse s'évapora aussitôt en un léger brouillard scintillant. Antar retomba au sol, se réceptionnant difficilement, mais toujours aussi vivement.

Les Séléniens étaient apparus subitement au dessus de lui. D'ordinaire, l'hiver freinait leurs ardeurs, seulement, pour une raison inconnue, ceux-ci étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumé. Antar ne décelait presque aucune faille dans leur défense.

Une troisième fois, les flèches strièrent le ciel. Cette fois si, il ne pourrait pas les éviter. Il croisa ses bras devant son visage, dans un geste purement instinctif.

Mais aucune flèche ne le transperça.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un épais liquide argenté formait une muraille, brûlant les flèches qui s'y engouffrait. Cinabre se tenait à côté de lui, des flots de mercure entre les doigts, l'air furax. Une étrange étincelle de haine s'était allumée sous la glace de ses yeux rouges.

-Pourquoi?! Hurla t-il. Pourquoi ce n'est jamais pour moi?!

Antar resta pétrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu une tel émotion tordre le visage de l'ascète qu'était Cinabre. Le cristal rouge semblait tout simplement hors de lui. Il se propulsa vers ses ennemis, profitant de la panique qu'il avait créé pour les atteindre plus facilement. D'un geste brusque, il balaya l'air de sa main droite, déversant une vague de poison qui s'abattit sur eux comme un voile de mort. Une fumée blanche et translucide s'élevait vers les cieux à mesure que les habitants des Six Lunes se dissolvaient sous l'emprise du venin. En quelques secondes, il n'en resta plus rien.

Puis, le silence revint.

-Attention! s'écria Antar.

Et il se rua devant Cinabre, juste à temps pour recevoir à sa place une flèche tirée par un survivant. Le projectile le toucha au bassin, fendant sa taille en deux. À l'instant précis où les deux moitié de son corps retombèrent au sol, Cinabre envoya un jet de mercure en direction du Sélénien, qui s'était dissimulé derrière un rocher. Celui-ci parti en fumé, tout comme ses confrères.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me protéger, murmura Cinabre.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Antar, qui explosa. Presque littéralement. Une longue fissure apparu sur son front, sous le coup de la colère.

-C'est toi qui est venu à mon secoure en premier, idiot! éructa Antarcticite.

Cinabre sursauta. À ses pieds, le cristal argenté se démenait pour se redresser, malgré l'absence de la partie inférieur de son corps. Il parvint tout juste à se retourner sur le dos, le visage tordu par la rage.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien!


End file.
